Sin embargo, la sigo amando
by fuzzz-Longoria
Summary: Su padre no esta de acuerdo con su romance. Después son separados a base de engaños. Él es enviado a prisión y prefiere ocultarlo. Ella lo cree muerto, destrozada y obligada por su padre, se casa. Pero 5 años más tarde se reencuentran. ¿Qué pasará? 2cap.R
1. Dulce amor

¡Hola!. Aquí publicando mi primer fic. Espero que sea de su agrado, solo les quiero preguntar algo ¿les gustaría que este fic, hablara sobre más parejas (Taiora, Takari etc.?Nos vemos abajo..

SIN EMBARGO... LA SIGO AMANDO.

DULCE AMOR.

Digimon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y este fic es hecho sin fin lucrativo. Yo sólo recurro a los personajes en esta historia.

_-¿Por qué se oponen a nuestra relación? lo único que quiero es ser feliz con ella a caso ¿es mucho pedir? Nunca la lastimaría, pero sus padres me quieren lejos de ella, ya nos tienen separados, quisiera verla por ultima vez, ya que me marcho lejos de aquí para olvidarme de todo, si eso es lo mejor irme para nunca más encontrarnos, para que cada uno sea feliz con otra persona.- _Pensaba un chico rubio mientras miraba una foto.

En esa foto aparecían él y su amada novia en una fiesta de navidad, él la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, mientras ella sonreía y se sonrojaba un poco, ya que no se imaginaba que su novio la abrazara.

**-**Yamato Ishida, me puedes decir ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer? ¿No vas a luchar por ella?

-No ay nada que hacer Tai, y me pienso ir muy lejos de Japón.

-Pero yo se que tu aun la amas ¿ella, ella sabe que te vas a ir?

-Si aun la amo pero como ya te dije sus papás no están de acuerdo con lo nuestro, eso es un muro muy difícil de vencer y no sabe que me voy, y te ruego no le digas nada promételo.

-Te lo prometo –_Lo siento amigo pero se que de mi depende tú felicidad y no quiero ver sufrir a ninguno de mis dos mejores amigos. _– Pensaba el moreno mientras miraba como su amigo empezaba a llorar.

Él en señal de apoyo, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a él rubio -Tranquilo Matt, ya lo arreglaremos.

-Y ¿Cómo se supone que lo arreglaremos?, Tai amigo me prometiste que no le vas a decir a Mimi que me voy y lo tienes que cumplir.

-Esta bien Matt si tú lo quieres así._-Maldición ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Matt? Él es mi amigo y no me gusta verlo triste... Ya pensare en algo –_ Y dime Matt ¿a donde y cuando te piensas ir? – pregunta el moreno sacándose de sus pensamientos..

-Ah América y me voy mañana a las 1:00 PM.(medio día)

-_Diablos queda menos tiempo del que pensé. _– Amigo, tengo que irme ¿ya te encuentras mejor? ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Gracias Tai, pero lo único que me puede hacer sentirme mejor no lo tengo y si quieres puedes irte.

-Esta bien, pero si pasa algo me llamas- dice el castaño saliendo de la habitación de su amigo. _–ahora tengo que hablar con Sora sobre esto, ella es la mejor amiga de Mimi y de seguro sabrá que hacer._

De pronto el moreno saco su celular de la bolsa del pantalón y busco en su lista de contactos el nombre de "Sora" –Hola Sora, necesito hablar contigo sobre Matt y Mimi, es de vida o muerte...(después de la respuesta de la pelirroja) –Ok, nos vemos en tu casa. Bye.

En una habitación totalmente rosa, se encontraba llorando una joven. _– No me explico por que no me dejan ser feliz a lado de Matt, ¿No se supone que los padres siempre quieren ver feliz a sus hijos? Pero ¿Por qué los míos hacen esto? Me destrozan la vida._

Pero de un momento a otro los pensamientos de la castaña fueron interrumpidos, la puerta de su recamara se abrió, y ella pudo observar que los que entraban eran sus padres,

Su madre se sentó en la esquina de su cama su padre solo se quedo detrás de ella, la habitación estaba en un silencio absoluto... pero este fue roto por Mimi.

-Todavía se dignan a entrar a mi recamara ¿digan que es lo que quieren?- dice la castaña con una mirada llena de odio y rencor hacia sus padres.

-Cariño debes entender que lo hicimos por tu bien, ese chico no era para ti- dice en su defensa el padre de Mimi.

-Se supone que yo decido quien es mi novio no ustedes, ¿Con que derecho me hacen esto?

-Con el derecho de que somos tus padres y queremos verte feliz- vuele a decir su padre

-HA HA! Eso ¿quién se los cree? Si se preocuparan por mi felicidad estarían de acuerdo con nuestro romance.

-Vamos hija, perdonamos- dice su padre acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en el cabello.

-Y ¿tú mamá no piensas decir algo?, con lo que me quieran convencer que lo hicieron por mi bien.

-Claro Mimi lo que yo quiero decir es que "yo si estoy de acuerdo con su relación"

-Gracias mamá yo sabia que tu si me comprendías- dice la castaña mientras la abraza.

-Pero, yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa relación y nunca lo estaré.- dice gritando el padre de Mimi y mientras caminaba para salir de la recamara- Y no vas a salir de esta habitación hasta que recapacites- dice cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

-No te preocupes Mimi, yo are todo lo posible para que tú papá recapacite.

-Eso espero, ya que soy capaz de escaparme con Matt.

-Dime Tai, ¿De que es de lo que quieres habla exactamente?-pregunta la pelirroja muy preocupada..

Él moreno toma aire y empieza hablar sobre la situación por la que esta pasando, sobre lo que pensaba hacer Matt y de lo cual no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

-No te preocupes Taichi, yo le diré a Mimi que Matt se va mañana y que luche por él.

-Pero Matt se va a molestar conmigo.

-No tiene por que hacerlo, yo seré la que le dice a Mim, y él comprenderá que lo hicimos por el bien de los dos.

-Pero recuerda que nos tenemos que dar prisa en esto.

-Si Tai, mañana mismo hablo con Mimi.

-Creo que es hora de irme, ya es tarde-dice le moreno viendo su reloj- mañana nos vemos.

-Esta bien,-dice la chica acompañando a su amigo ala puerta y dándole un beso en la mejilla para despedirlo.

A la mañana siguiente la pelirroja fue a buscar a Mimi a su casa, fue recibida por la madre de esta... La mamá de Mimi hizo que Sora pasara ala habitación de su hija, cuando la chica llego toco la puerta para ver si podía entrar.

-¿Quién es? – grita la castaña adentro de su recamara.

-Sora, ¿puedo pasar?

-Si claro pasa.

Sora entro a la recamara de la castaña, tomo asiento en los sillones que tenia esta y en seguida tomo uso de la palabra, ya que debía hablar y actuar rápido no quedaban dos horas para que el rubio se marchara lejos de la ciudad.

-Mimi, quiero decirte que en este mismo momento nos tenemos que ir al aeropuerto.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué? – pregunta dudosa y temerosa la castaña.

-Exactamente en dos hora el amor de tú vida se ira lejos de Japón y claro tú no te vas a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Matt se va?-pregunta incrédula- Sora, ¿por que?

La pelirroja, le explico por que se iba el rubio...-Así que tienes que luchar por él, por que su felicidad.

-Tie...

Pero esto, no pudo ser terminado por la castaña ya que su madre había entrado ala habitación, con el pretexto de que les llevaba algo de tomar, escucho la conversación de las chicas.

-Niñas, escuche su conversación, Mimi ¿que estas esperando?, aprovecha que tú padre no esta y vete a buscar a ese chico. –dice la madre de la castaña.

-Cierto mamá, Sora vamonos.

Las chicas salieron de la casa de Mimi, para su buena mala fortuna no encontraron un Taxi rápidamente.

Por otro lado el padre de Mimi se encontraba haciendo unos negocios muy importantes para la empresa, se encontraban reunidos él, él poderoso empresario Ricky William y su único hijo Michael William.

-Me gustaría mucho que mi hija Mimi lo conociera, Michael.

-A mi también me encantaría conocer a su hija.- dice el joven rubio y ojos verdes.

-¿Qué tal si hoy van a comer a mi casa?, tómenlo como una reunión de amigos.

-Esta bien, vamos.

-Hermano ¿En verdad estas seguro de lo que vas hacer?

-Si Takeru, y ya no insistas más, por favor- dice el oji azul (Matt) mientras tomaba del suelo una maleta – Ahora ay que irnos ya que mi vuelo sale en 50 minutos.

Y así lo hicieron los rubios salieron de el departamento, subieron a un auto y tomaron rumbo hacia el aeropuerto, en el transcurso del camino hubo un silencio incomodo, los dos hermanos iban incrédulos Yamato por que se alejaría del amor de su vida y Takeru, por lo que su hermano pensaba hacer.

Mientras tanto las chicas tardaron demasiado para conseguir un taxi, -¿_Esta es una prueba más que el destino nos pone?, tardamos 10 minutos esperando un taxi, Yamato no te vayas mi amor.-_pensaba la castaña mientras se dirigían al aeropuerto.

-Esto no puede ser, ¡no me puede estar pasando a mi! Demasiado trafico- decía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas la castaña

-Calma Mim, nos quedan 60 minutos y te prometo que llegaremos a tiempo

Ya habían llegado a el aeropuerto los hermanos, ayudaron a Yamato con su equipaje y los dos chicos rubios entraron y a esperar de una vez por todas el viaje de Matt, al entrar pudieron ver que sus Amigos se encontraban ahí absolutamente todos: Tai, Joe, Izzy y Cari,_-Falta Sora ¿Qué tramaran?._-pensaba el rubio mientras miraba como sus amigos se acercaban a él.

-Matt ¿estas seguro? No es prudente y mucho menos maduro, los problemas no se solucionan huyendo.-decía un chico con cabellos azules, alto y con gafas.

-Si yo ¿cuántas veces más me van a cuestionar por mi decisión? Sinceramente ya me tienen harto, yo se porque lo ago y Sora ¿dónde esta?- Decía el rubio demasiado molesto e irritado.

-Sora, eh tuvo un contra tiempo llegara pronto-decía Tai-_Diablos tienen 30 minutos para llegar, Dios mío ayúdanos._

_-_Treinta Minutos, Señor ¿en cuanto tiempo llegaremos? –Preguntaba la pelirroja

-Aproximadamente en 20 minutos.

-Gracias dios –dicen la chicas al mismo tiempo tomando aire, como quitándose un gran peso de enzima.

-Calma Matt, no me gustaría que te fueras enojado con alguien de nosotros, si Joe te pregunta es por el simple hecho de que se preocupa por ti y por Mimi, y aunque no me pidas mi opinión, para mi has sido demasiado egoísta solo pensaste en ti y no en Mimi ¿A caso no sabes el daño que le vas hacer? – Dice Cari.

-Mira Cari, tienes razón pero si reaccione así ante Joe es por que lo único que quiero es sacarme a Mimi de la cabeza, sobre lo otro si lo he pensado y se que Mimi va a sufrir pero con el tiempo se dará cuenta que fue mejor para los dos.

-Bueno, sólo nos resta esperar- dice el chico pelirrojo.

Luego de esto él rubio, no muy convencido por el extraño contratiempo de Sora _-¿Habrá ido por Mimi?-_ Tai quisiera hablar contigo.

-Claro.

-No me convence mucho el extraño contratiempo de Sora ¿Cuál es? No, ¿Fue por Mimi?

-No Yamato ¿Cómo crees?... Sora tuvo un pequeño problema con su mamá, no me dio detalles, pero ten por seguro que llegara.

-Eso espero Tai, seria muy duro para mi irme y ver como Mim, se queda sufriendo.

-_Dense prisa... _–Solamente pensaba el castaño.

El tiempo transcurría, el desespero de Mimi, la tristeza de Yamato, eran cada vez más fuertes... Tai rogaba, suplicaba para que las chicas llegaran a tiempo.

-Lamento decirles señoritas que no llegaremos a tiempo al aeropuerto, al taxi se le averió una llanta.

-El vuelo 560 con rumbo a Houston.

-Ay no esto no puede ser posible, ¿Si vamos corriendo, llegaremos a tiempo?- preguntaba totalmente desesperada la castaña

-Si – decía él taxista.

En menos de un segundo las chicas salieron disparadas rumbo el aeropuerto...

-Chicos, ese es mi vuelo, por fin llego la hora.

Todos empezaron a abrazar a Matt y a desearle suerte en su viaje,-_No llegaron, maldición ¿Qué pasa?-_pensaba el moreno...- Taichi creo que Sora no llego te pido que me despidas de ella y le des esta carta a Mimi- decía el rubio mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

Él rubio estaba a punto de abordar su vuelo, ya una vez despedido de todos su amigos camino rumbo a la puerta... Esa puerta que cruzaría y significaría el fin en su vida en Japón y el principio del sufrimiento, ese sufrimiento lejos de su amor.

-Chicos llegamos... ¿Dónde esta?- preguntaba agitada y desesperada la castaña.-Corre esta apunto de abordar- decía Takeru

La castaña empezó a correr y a gritar el nombre de Matt, el rubio se percato –_Mimi._ Solo pensó.

-No te bayas Ishida, yo te amo.

Mimi, cuando por fin tuvo de frente al rubio, lo abrazo -Quedate conmigo mi mamá esta de acuerdo y yo luchare por lo nuestro.

Matt no sabia como reaccionar, _¿Qué ago? Se que si me voy ella va sufrir igual este o no este aquí, y yo también sufriré, si luchamos en esta guerra ¿Ganaremos?... Entro a este juego de la vida, ¿Pongo a prueba este amor, Si me voy ¿Qué pasa?, Si me quedo ¿Qué pasa?... Si me voy sufro y Si me quedo también, pero, por lo menos estaré cerca de ella y ¿Dónde quedo esa parte de mi que obtenía lo que quería?, ¿Qué es lo que quiero?, Quiero a Mimi y..._

De pronto le da un profundo y cálido beso a su princesa, toma con sus manos el rostro de Mimi, con una delicadeza única, le limpia sus lágrimas, le da otro beso en la frente y dice:

-Princesa Si me quedo es un error... Quiero vivirlo contigo, juntos lograremos que nuestro amor supere todos estos obstáculos del destino y lucharemos por lo nuestro.

**Pff! Primero que nada tarde demasiado par escribir este capítulo.**

**Lo se demasiado salido, pero pss lo quise poner interesante pero creo que no lo logre :P**

**Recuerden es mi primer fict y no se mucho sobre esto (: **

**¿Les gusto? Alguna recomendación de que me falta hacer, si tengo algún error, que les gustaría que cambiara etc.. **

**O no se cuando estará el siguiente Cáp. Ya que lo tengo que improvisar pero tengan algo por seguro estará mas emocionante que esto:**

**¿Qué pasara con los protagonistas? ¿Con Michael? ...**

**Ha como ya se podrán dar cuenta... No revele porque el Papa de Mim, no esta de acuerdo con su romance, en el próximo Cáp. Lo tendrán y el motivo por el cual Yamato se fue ala cárcel .**

**FuzzLongoria..**


	2. Inmortalizando nuestro amor

**INMORTALIZANDO NUESTRO AMOR.**

Luego de su reconciliación los chicos decidieron salir del aeropuerto, escapares del mundo y aprovechar su lindo momento juntos.

En una lujosa mansión de una de las calles mas exclusivas de Japón, en la residencia Tachikawa, una asombrosa limosina de color negro llegaba a ese lugar, de ella Bajaban el exitoso empresario Ricky William, este era un señor de unos 40 años, con el bajaba su hijo Michael, un rubio joven de ojos verdes muy apuesto, y John Tachikawa.

Cuando entraron se fueron recibidos por la Señora Tachikawa.

-Cielo ¿Donde esta Mimi?- pregunta el padre de la castaña.-Ella salio con sus amigos (_no puedo decirle que fue a buscar a Matt, espero que crea lo que le digo y más tarde, cuando los muchachos ya estén aquí decirle la verdad) _

Entre enojo y confusión, el padre de Mimi con una sonrisa fingida dice:-Creo que después conocerán a mi hija, bueno, cariño el es Ricky William y su hijo Michael.

-Cariño anda y diles a la servidumbre que vallan preparando la comida. _(Espero que tenga una buena explicación porque di la orden de que Mimi no saliera de aquí hasta que recapacite, ó ya ¿Pensó bien y se dio cuenta que tengo la razón ¡va! Después arreglare eso)._

-Lastima, yo quería conocer a Mimi-dice el más joven de los hombres presentes.

El señor Tachikawa señala hacia un cuadro donde aparecía la susodicha. En un campo con pasto verde. En ella la chica montaba un hermoso caballo negro, la piel de este animal brillaba con los rayos del sol. – Mírala Aquí esta Mimi.

El chico rubio obesrvaba con sus hermosos ojos verdes y pudo notar la gran belleza de la castaña -Wow! Es muy hermosa.

-Gracias. Bueno ahora porque no toman asiento en la sala es por aquí síganme.

La sala de los Tachikawa era verdaderamente lujosa, es un lugar todo en blanco con grandes ventanas donde se puede observar el jardín, había un Juego de Sala Ashbury de 2 Piezas, en tono blanco, que coordina perfectamente con una meza de té de cristal, de forma circular que tiene un arreglo de flores blancas que le dan un toque de elegancia al lugar, también este lugar consta de una chimenea de diseño actual.

-John ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta de su hija?-pregunta Michael tomando asiento en el sillón más grande, junto a su padre.

-Si Michael con todo gusto.

-Mimi ¿Tiene novio?

-_Dios que le diré Qué no?, pero esta su noviecito, pero yo me opongo a esa relación siempre me opondré, y más tarde que temprano Mim, abrirá los ojos y se dará cuenta que yo tengo razón._

La señora Tachikawa que iba entrando a la sala logro escuchar la conversación de los caballeros.

-Si Mimi tiene novio, lleva casi un año de noviazgo con él, es un joven un año mayor que ella, se conocen desde niños.

-Que mala suerte ¿No cree señor?-dice Michael en tono bastante alterado, sin duda le llama la atención la castaña pero para su mala o buena fortuna ella ya tenia compromiso.

-Si muy mala suerte, ya que la pequeña caprichosa esta aferrada a él.

-Disculpen, señores la comida esta servida.-dice entrando una sirvienta ya bastante grande de edad, portaba su uniforme negro, con un mandil blanco.

-Ya escucharon vamos.-dice la señora Tachikawa.

Los Williams siguieron a la sirvienta, mientras que los padres de la castaña se quedaron discutiendo en la sala.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa mujer ¿Te has vuelto loca?- pregunta demasiado furioso John.

-Si me e vuelto loca, y pasa que yo quiero que mi hija sea feliz y nada ni nadie lo va impedir, ahora no hagas esperar a tus visitas.

-Esto no se va quedar a si Elizabeth, cuando Mimi llegue lo arreglaremos.

-Matt¿Recuerdas este árbol de cerezo? -Pregunta la castaña mirando a los ojos a su amado.

-Claro princesa como olvidarlo, aquí fue donde te declare mi amor.- El rubio mientras incrustaba su mano al bolsillo derecho, sacando una diminuta navaja, de color negro, con sus iniciales en tono dorado.

-¿Yamato, estas loco?- Dijo observando cuidadosamente al rubio, ya que empezaba a rasgar el tronco del árbol

-Solo inmortalizo nuestro amor.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa, así que cierra los ojos.

-Esta bien.-La chica fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos.

-Ahora si, puedes abrirlos.

Al abrir los ojos, la castaña vio de qué manera el rubio inmortalizo su amor. Había hecho un corazón, dentro de este estaban las iniciales M & Y, y la fecha 22-1-03

-Para recordar, el día en que decidimos estar siempre juntos, luchar por nuestro amor, vencer los obstáculos y más. Prométeme que cada año vendremos a este lugar.

-Te lo prometo, siempre vendremos a este lugar ya que es nuestro, aquí nos hicimos novios, aquí inmortalizamos nuestro amor.

-Te amo Meems. Eres mi princesa y tenlo por seguro voy a amarte para siempre.- Dice el rubio dándole un tierno y apasionado beso.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos?

-OK.

-Sora, te noto extraña ¿Por qué¿Acaso no querías que estuvieran juntos?- Pregunta Tai, al notar la tristeza que reflejaban los ojos de la pelirroja.

-No es eso Tai, lo que pasa es que.

Pero esto fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono celular de Sora. –Lo siento es Auki.-Dice la susodicha saliendo del café donde se encontraban reunidos.

-¿Auki¿Quién diablos es ese?. –Se pregunta entre confusión y nostalgia el moreno.

-Auki es el pretendiente de Sora-Dice TK

-¿Su pretendiente?, chicos ahora recuerdo que tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego. –Dice el moreno, levantándose y saliendo del café. Tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

-TK ¿Por qué le dices eso a mi hermano¿no te has dado cuenta que a el le gusta Sora?-dice bastante molesta Hikari.

-Si ya se, pero para que se ponga las pilas y no se la quiten.

-Mira¿Quién habla?- dice Hikari en tono bastante sarcástico y molesto. –Ahora me disculpas iré con mi hermano, despídeme de Sora.-dice la castaña saliendo del lugar.

-Cari ¿Por qué dices eso?, espera. ¡Diablos!.

-TK¿Dónde están Tai e Hikari?- pregunta la pelirroja, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Tuvieron que irse, Oye ¿Por qué el papá de Mimi no deja a ella y a mi hermano ser felices?

-No se si sea lo correcto decírtelo, pero pienso que Matt lo debe de saber y Mimi no se lo quiere decir. Hace algunas semanas Mimi, me contó que la empresa de su familia estaba al borde de la ruina, que próximamente su padre tendrá que hacer un negocio con un tipo de nombre Ricky William, y que de el depende el futuro Tachikawa.

-Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi hermano?

-Pues que si el negocio no funciona, él querrá un futuro prometedor para su hija y su familia, o sea alguien que los saque del aprieto. Y digamos que no confía muy bien en la banda de Matt.

-Pero yo estoy 100 seguro, que Matt tendrá éxito, en su grupo. Ó también renunciaría a ella y trabajaría con mi papá o inclusive con ese señor. Y tomaría a la banda como solo un pasatiempo.

-Si yo también lo sé, pero, no importa ni tu opinión, ni la mía, si no la de el padre de Mimi.

-Y ¿Qué probabilidades hay de éxito en la negociación?

-Pues digamos que un 15 , porque piensa vender varias acciones de la empresa, ya que tienen que asociarla con alguien para sacarla de la bancarrota.

-Ay ¿Cuántos obstáculos más, pondrá el destino?, para los chicos.

…

-John, tengo que ser sincero contigo, el trato es demasiado interesante, pero necesito pensarlo bien, ver las ventajas y las desventajas-dice un señor fumando un puro, tenia los ojos de color verde y su piel era blanca, es muy parecido a Mike.

-No te preocupes Ricky, yo en tu lugar haría prácticamente lo mismo. Pero¿Por qué no dejamos los negocios a un lado?

-Si tienes razón, esto es muy cansado.

-Mike¿tu tienes novia o prometida?

-No señor.

-Vamos tutéame, si no somos socios, por lo menos hay que ser amigos.

-Ya lo escuchaste, mi hijo no tiene novia, y cualquier señorita que sea será la más afortunada del mundo.

-Y¿No tienes a alguien que te llame la atención?

-Por el momento no-dice el rubio ojiverde.- _Si supiera que me gusta su hija¿Estará de acuerdo¿Que cosas piensas?, claro que no aprobaría eso, su hija ya tiene novio, pero el dijo que ella esta encaprichada con él ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

-Que raro clima, mañana soleada y tarde nublada.-decía una joven de largos cabellos castaños y unos lindos ojos color miel, mientras observaba el cielo.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos de aquí¿A donde vas a ir?-pregunta el rubio levantándose de la banca donde se encontraban sentados.

-No me siento preparada para enfrentar a mi papá, creo que me iré a casa de Sora.

-Vamos, te acompaño.

Los chicos decidieron caminar hacia la casa de la pelirroja, pero el clima no estaba de su lado. Entre relámpagos, truenos y fuertes vientos los chicos caminaban por las calles de Japón, la gente corría lo mas rápido que podía para evitar tener contacto alguno con la lluvia.

-Meems, la casa de Sora, está muy lejos. ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa?

-Creo que será lo mejor, ay no ya empezó a llover.

Tomados de las manos corrían, pero al contrario de mucha se lo tomaron como un juego, brincaban en los charcos para mojarse el uno al otro. La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte. Los novios, llegaron a un departamento muy grande, tiene más de 100 pisos. Totalmente empapados, subieron al elevador. El chico rubio buscaba entre sus bolsillos las llaves, al encontrarlas abrió la puerta del edificio.

-Princesa, date una ducha, no quiero que te resfríes. Buscare algunas de mis pijamas para que te la pongas mientras se seca tu ropa.

-No, entra tu primero, yo tengo que hablar con Mamá.

-¿No se mojo tu celular?

-Si, se averió¿Me prestas tu teléfono de casa?

-Claro, todo lo mió es tuyo.

El rubio entro a su habitación, abrió un cajonero, donde saco dos pijamas, una de ellas roja de cuadros negros, el otro totalmente azul marino con una raya blanca en el costado; tanto en el lado izquierdo como en el derecho, coloco estas dos prendas en la cama, de su closet tomo dos camisas, una blanca y otra negra. Después de elegir su pijama azul marino y la camisa blanca, entro al baño.

-Bueno ¿Mamá? Me quedare en casa de Sora, mañana Matt y yo iremos hablar con papá.

-Está bien hija, te cuidas.

-¿Con quien hablas, cielo?- Pregunta el señor Tachikawa, saliendo de la biblioteca, en compañía de los William.

-Con Mimi, debido a la lluvia; se quedará a dormir en casa de su amiga Sora.

-Ok¿Por qué no pasan la noche aquí, el clima es muy malo?

-Creo que es lo mejor.- Dice Ricky, después de todo, por la mañana conoceremos a Mimi.

-Cariño, dile a la servidumbre que arreglen los cuartos de visita.

Un chico rubio se encontraba recostado en la cama; mirando la televisión, que oprimía constantemente el botón del control remoto, no sabia que canal ver, observaba los noticieros, deportes, novelas, hasta que por fin se centralizo en la música. -_¿Qué pasará con nosotros?- _Se preguntaba Yamato.

-¿Por qué tan serio?- Preguntaba la castaña que salía del baño, con su cabellera totalmente mojada.

-Solo estaba pensado en que yo dormiré en el cuarto de mi papá y tú aquí. _- No la quiero preocupar.-pensaba el rubio._

-Todavía es temprano, quédate un rato más conmigo.

Hubo un silencio agradable, los chicos observaban la televisión, pero el rubio se acerco a la castaña, la abrazo y le empezó hacer cosquillas, la castaña empezó a reír.

-¡Ya, ya, no lo resisto! jajaja¡Para!- atacaba la castaña, tratando de escapar del ataque de Yamato.

Él ojiazul paro y sin pensarlo acerco su cabeza a la de su amada, sus vistas se unieron la una a la otra, como si fuera una sola, el acercamiento continuaba, hasta recargar su frente a la de ella, la respiración era agitada, el rose de sus labios fue lento y tierno. La pasión aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, la temperatura aumentaba, la castaña subió al pecho del rubio, besándolo con locura. Poco a poco se fueron desprendiendo de su ropa, hasta unir sus cuerpos y su alma el uno con el otro.

Los primeros de rayos de luz iluminaron los rubios cabellos de un chico.

_Continuara._

* * *

**A la imaginación  
Que pena tengo, me tarde mucho pero entre la escuela, las tareas, las vacaciones, mi computadora que se descompone...**

**Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, pudieron notar que la ya hay un poco Taiora y Takari. El Miamel (Mimi y Mike) surgirá pronto. Ya vieron por qué no esta de acuerdo el señor Tachikawa.**

**No tengo muy claro los motivos por los cuales Matt ira a la cárcel¿Ayuda?.Recomendaciones. Tengo algunos problemas con las descripciones. Prometo mejorar en ese aspecto.**

**Otra cosa recuerden que lo relatado sucedió hace 5 años. por eso 03, alguien sabe cuál es el verdadero apellido de Michael. Para modificarlo.**

**Gracias por su comentarios**

**EmilyBlack88**

**Rouk**

**paulyta**

**ATERY**

**sakurarika**

**carla**

**MiMato-Angel. Gracias por tu observación, otro error que tenga, me alegraria saberlo.**

**Fuzzz**


End file.
